Una Ultima Oportunidad
by Belenchiss
Summary: Ginny sufre una gravisima enfermedad que la lleva nuevamente a Londres al lado de su familia...Su nuevo Doctor la esta esperando, pero que pasara cuando el amor,la etica profesional y una enfermadad puedan convertirse el fin o el comienzo de una histora.
1. EXPLICACIONES

**Una Ultima Oportunidad.**

-La estamos perdiendo…-fue lo último que escuché antes de envolverme en una fría oscuridad, si realmente ya estaba muerta debo decir que jamás tuve la sospecha de que seria de aquel modo, creo que leyenda urbana hablaba de una luz que te brinda calor y que te hace sentir feliz, pero por lo contario sentía miedo, no quería abandonar mi vida. Por primera vez desde hace muchos necesitaba aferrarme a la mas mínima posibilidad de volver, no iba permitir perder lo que había logrado en aquellos pocos meses, _no te voy a perder _pensé.

**Capítulo 1**

EXPLICACIONES.

Los días pasaban con tanta lentitud que en aquellos momentos que deseaba estar muerta, mi vida siempre había sido controlada y medida, sin duda era una estúpida niña en vasija de cristal, pese a que ya me encontraba en edad adulta, bueno tenia 20 años de los cuales mas de 10 me los he pasado de hospital en hospital lo cual sin duda me ha hecho madurar a pasos agigantados, fue por eso mismo que comencé a tomar mis propias decisiones a temprana edad.

Cuando finalmente me gradué de la escuela un año antes de lo normal, decidí darle un vuelco a mi vida, y me mude a Estados Unidos, sin antes recibir unos buenos gritos de mi familia por mi inesperada decisión, nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la pobre Ginny Weasley, la niña que sufría aquella maldita enfermedad.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, no iras a ninguna lado señorita aun eres menor de edad y harás lo que yo te ordene…- en ese momento recuerdo que la voz de mi madre se corto y paso de ser dura a tornarse en un suave susurro que para mi sonó a una desesperada suplica- no nos puedes dejar pequeña, me moriría de la angustia si te llegara a suceder algo y yo no estuviese ahí para socorrerte.

Al parecer mi madre y mi familia no entendían lo que yo sentía en aquellos tiempos, pero el hecho de ser la única hija mujer entre seis varones extremadamente sobre protectores te colmaba la paciencia de forma definitiva, me pase 16 años de mi vida viviendo en una burbuja, midiendo mis acciones para que estas no tuvieran alguna repercusión en mi salud, fui tratada con guante blanco siempre juzgada por mi condición y limitaciones antes que por mi aptitudes, fue por eso que me atreví a huir, como dijo mi mejor amiga Hermione _el pajarito salió de su jaula_ y hablando de ella, claro no había viaje si alguien no estaba ahí para vigilarme y para ser el fisgón de mi familia así que en entre mi madre, padre o alguno de mis hermanos, la elegí a ella. Hermione que siempre ha sido mi fiel amiga se vino conmigo dejando Londres atrás y con el todo mi pasado.

Fue un tanto difícil acostumbrarme a un nuevo país pero sin duda el lado positivo de aquello que desde el día que baje del avión comenzaba mi nueva vida, una vida donde nadie sabría de mi condición salvo mi mejor amiga y claro los doctores que estarían a cargo de mi caso ya que era imposible huir de aquello, si bien anhelaba la libertad no me convertiría en una irresponsable, sabia más que nadie lo difícil que era esconder mi condición pero hacia todo lo posible para ser normal frente a los demás. Comencé la Universidad junto con mi amiga empeñada en cambiar los ridículos pronósticos que se referían a mi tiempo estimado de vida, si me quedaran uno, dos o mas años estaba decidida a vivirlos los mas provechosamente posible, pero con el pasar del tiempo y junto con el algunos años mi salud comenzó a empeorar significativamente y con ella mi falso teatro se comenzó a derrumbar, era un tanto complicado comenzar a esconder las recurridas asistencias a la enfermería, mis extensos reposos en cama producto de "enfermedades virales" , la perdida de conciencia en los salones de clase; las sospechas de alguno de mis compañeros de mi aparente estado de embarazo gatillaron el hablar de mi verdadera condición con el director de mi facultad y la voz se corrió hasta llegar al mismísimo decano de la universidad, de ahí todo cambio.

Desperté una mañana demasiado alterada y con una fuerte molestia en mi lado izquierdo un síntoma muy común para una persona en mi condición pero esta vez sabia que era distinto, un poco más doloroso que las veces anteriores, la imposibilidad de respirar hacia que mi piel adquiriera una pigmentación azul, el sudor se había apoderado de mi rostro, le grite a Hermione que despertara haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi voz se escuchara.

-Herm… me duele, por favor haz algo…- Fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquello, para después despertar en un hospital, odiaba la sensación que produce el respirador artificial cuando esta sobre tu nariz y boca, esa sensación de dependencia hacia un aparato inanimado acababa con la poca seguridad en mi misma que me quedaba en aquellos momentos, mire hacia todos lados buscando señales de mi amiga hasta que di con ella, se encontraba en la sala subsiguiente a la mía hablando con el doctor y por la mala cara que esta tenia supuse que no se trataban de buenas noticias, al cabo de alguno minutos esta entro fingiendo una sonrisa intentando levantar un animo que para esas horas estaba por suelo.

-Se sincera – articule mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, debía se intimidante si quería oír lo que realmente ocurría, o bien perderme el alguna escusa barata que articulara su brillante cerebro –no quiero amortíguate Herm, necesito saber que esta pasando – mi voz sonó lo mas dura posible, para no darle tiempo de trastabillar.

Pude percatarme de que unas lágrimas se acumulaban sus ojos y enseguida me vi sucumbir en un abismo sin aparente final, sus palabras fueron lentas y arrastradas, sentí como mis facciones cambiaban y se ponían tensas.

-Habrá una reunión dentro de dos horas y una comisión atenderá tu caso, me preguntaron si era posible que tu madre o alguien de tu familia estuviese en ese momento, pero les explique que solo tú y yo estamos en este país, así que yo asistiré en tu nombre.

-No iras sola, yo debo estar ahí… No me mires con esa cara pues no cambiare de parecer es mi salud es mi vida, si hay que tomar decisiones no crees que yo soy la mas indicada para eso – agregue en completa lucha hacia mis derechos, si bien tenia la absoluta confianza en ella, debía conocer por mis propios medios que era lo que me estaba pasando.

Así al cabo de una buena rabieta de mi parte logre que los doctores me dejaran asistir a aquella reunión y poderme enterar de mi precaria situación, todo fue bastante aburrido, una mezcla de nombres científicos que me sabia de memoria, unos un poco nuevo que de plano no sabia su interpretación, hasta que dieron con lo que estaba esperando.

-Señorita Weasley, Señorita Granger me temo informales – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, _si te vas a detener creo que este el mejor momento_ dije en un susurro pero gracias a mi comentario recibí un codazo de Hermione que me miraba angustiada – bueno como comentaba con mis colegas, su condición a empeorado, me explico – se aclaro la garganta para seguir clavando el puñal cada vez mas profundo- desde muy pequeña usted a sufrido una serie de malformaciones cardiacas, las cuales han sido tratada durante su infancia y adolescencia, pero me temo que todos los anteriores intentos han fallado, actualmente nos enfrentamos a una cardiopatía congénita conocida como HLHS – levante una ceja en señal de reclamo y puse cara de no entender aquel nuevo termino así que esta vez una doctora tomo la palabra – como decía mi colega usted sufre el Síndrome del Corazón Izquierdo Hipoplastico lo que quiere decir que la mayoría de las estructuras del lado izquierdo de su corazón son pequeñas y subdesarrolladas y es producida por alguna anomalía cromosómica o al defecto de algún gen.

-Cuanto tiempo me queda de vida – pregunte rápidamente, Hermione apretó mi brazo y me miro suplicante, la doctora me miro con un dejo de preocupación y continuo hablando.

-Señorita Weasley estamos aquí para descartar esa opción – dijo la mujer con tono seguro, pero fije mi mirada en ella haciéndole entender que quería conocer aquel punto – bueno en el caso de que no se sometiera al tratamiento y a la cirugía me atrevería a decir – miro al resto de sus compañeros para que estos le diera la estúpida aprobación – 8 meses aproximadamente – el numero reboto en mi cabeza produciéndome dolor, Hermione soltó un sollozo y apretó con mas fuerza mi brazo, solo 8 meses mas de vida y el mundo se olvidaría de mi existencia.

-Pero si me someto al tratamiento y la cirugía, aquella probabilidad cambiaria ?- intente notar segura pero mi voz tembló delatando mi angustia y miedo.

-Si la cirugía saliera con éxito, le garantizamos que vivirá hasta conocer a sus nietos – agrego otro doctor un tanto mas joven sonriéndome, quizás esperaba que con su comentario aminoraría la carga que habían puesto sobre mis hombros pero no hubo resultado.

-Si saliera, que esta queriendo decir con eso – esta vez no fui yo la que hablo, Hermione se encontraba de pie con las manos apretadas en la mesa mirando detenidamente al joven.

-Toda cirugía tiene su riesgo señorita Granger, y bueno – como odiaba a los doctores, siempre dilatando los asuntos – hay un 50 de probabilidades de que esta operación resulte, verán Ginevra se ha sometido a tres intervenciones anteriormente, en esta serie de operaciones, el ventrículo derecho se utiliza como la cavidad de bombeo principal del organismo y el flujo sanguíneo se redirige a los pulmones y al cuerpo con diversas conexiones quirúrgicas pero lamentablemente la conexión que dirige la sangre desde la vena cava inferior hacia la arteria pulmonar derecha se ha roto, lo cual al interrumpido el bombeo normal de su corazón y el trasporte sanguíneo, así que debemos actuar rápidamente y someterla al tratamiento indicado.

Hermione me miro y vi en su mirada el miedo, entendía que solo era un 50 de posibilidad de vivir, pero haría lo que fuese para no darme por vencida, esta maldita enfermedad me había quitado los mejores momentos en mi vida, me había desmembrado cuidadosamente volviéndome en una joven fría, temperamental, despreocupada, arranco todas las añoranzas, metas y sueños que alguna vez había albergado en mi interior, pero esta vez no le iba permitir que me siguiera destruyendo no sin antes atreverme a dar la lucha.

-Empecemos el tratamiento cuanto antes posible – agregué decidida llamando la atención de los doctores, estos me miraron y asintieron, por primera vez desde hace algún tiempo volví a sonreír.

Me tuve que pasar una semana más internada en el hospital para que hicieses todos los exámenes pertinentes, el día de mi alta parecía un verdadero colador, tenía contado cada aguja que había puesto en mi cuerpo y el recordar el número me producía nauseas.

-Y bien que has decidido- me pregunto Hermione mientras me ayudaba a empacar mis pertenencias, me di media vuelta para quedar de frente y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Me vuelvo a Londres- pronuncie muy segura, mi amiga me miro y me sonrió, creo que ya había pensado en aquella decisión, porque no hubo protesta alguna, sabia que tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sola ya que su mas fiel compañera se volvía a su hogar, articule una sonrisa boba y la abrasé, dándole las gracias por haber compartido conmigo aquellos 4 años en un país completamente desconocido, por haberme dado su apoyo incondicional y su amistad sincera, sin duda era pésima para las despedida y sin imaginármelo llore.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, apostaría a que te estas despidiendo de mi, es que acaso pretendes dejarme acá sola – dijo entre sollozos y era que Hermione siempre había sido una sentimental, su inteligencia y sagacidad era impresionantes pero siempre se quebraba con una frágil cascara de huevo – Ginny si tu te vuelves a Londres yo me voy contigo, solo dame alguno días para solucionar algunos puntos en la universidad, además solo serán tres meses, creo que nos vendría bien cambiar de aire – volví a abrazarla ,ambas lloramos como niñas y sentí que en aquel llanto se iban todos mis pesares.

La semana que se tomo Hermione para resolver todos los asuntos en la universidad se había terminado, con el ticket en la mano nos volvíamos a nuestro país natal. Ansiaba ver a mi familia, los regaños de mi madre, las palabras dulces de mi padre, las bromas de los gemelos y las estupideces de Ron, nostalgia eso era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos y miedo, miedo de lo que vendría después de esos tres meses, la operación ya había sido fijada a mi regreso y me encontraba con el 50 de vida en cuenta regresiva.

-Ginny! – grito Hermione sacándome de mis pensamientos y de paso dejándome un poco sorda- esa es la llamada para nuestro vuelo, vente – y me jalo de mi brazo, no pude ocultar la mueca de dolor y volví a repasar mentalmente la cantidad de agujeros que me habían hecho en mi brazo y las nauseas volvieron a flote.

Ya a bordo del avión tome todas la precauciones dictadas por los especialistas, tome cada medicamento para no alterarme durante el vuelo y ante cualquier inconveniente cargaba conmigo o mejor dicho en mi cuello la "medicina milagrosa" colgada en un hermoso collar que me había regalado Herm, _en caso de posible muerte saque la medicina de aquí _había sido la broma que le hice a mi amiga pero el resultado fue un disgusto descomunal, _con tu salud jamás vuelvas a jugar _había sido su respuesta luego de aquel impas el cansancio me venció, debió ser una mezcla de todos los relajantes que venían incorporados en las dosis.

Desperté agitada odiaba soñar con mi cirugía y obtener de ella malos resultados, siempre despertaba cuando oía el pitido de la maquina anunciando mi muerte; inmediatamente la mano de Hermione se poso en mi calmándome y atrayéndome la realidad– estamos por aterrizar faltan unos pocos minutos, así que no creo que sea conveniente que te vuelvas a dormir – fue su sugerencia, y con gusto la acepte no tenia la intención de volver a pisar un quirófano por ese día aunque fuese en sueños.

Mi vista se poso en la ventanilla y pude vislumbrar la ciudad, una cantidad de sentimientos se mezclaron en mí ser, _al fin en casa _pensé, y la voz de mi amiga me volvió a interrumpir.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu pensamientos pelirroja pero se me había olvidado entregarte algo – me miro en señal de disculpa y comenzó a escarbar en su bolsa, al cabo de alguno minutos y con la clara convicción que debía hacer una limpieza en lo que ella llamaba bolsa, saco una tarjetita y me la entrego, no la leí esperando primero que mi amiga me explicara de se trataba.

-Y bien me vas a decir para que es la tarjeta – pregunte cuando note que no había explicación, Hermione se rio y se aclaro la voz para hablar.

-Bueno este tiempo que pasaremos en Londres que es el lapso que debemos esperar para que tu tratamiento funciones, y luego de aquello nos debemos volver a Estados Unidos para tu operación – la mire con mala cara, lo que acaba de decir no era nada nuevo y estaba nerviosa porque hilaba bastante mal las palabras- bueno lo que quiero decir que en esa tarjetita tiene el nombre del doctor que te tratara acá en Londres durante estos tres meses, según los doctores el esta al tanto de tu reporte clínico, así que no deberías tener ningún problema – concluyo con una fingida sonrisa, y era que a veces mi amiga era tan predecible, sabia perfectamente que yo seguiría el tratamiento pero que no tenia intensión de frecuentar a otro doctor durante mi estancia en casa y ahí esta ella entregándome la tarjeta de aquel hombre, con un inminente ataque de furia saque la tarjeta y la leí.

**Doc. Harry James Potter.**

**Especialista en Cardiopatías Congénitas CHD.**

Hice una mueca de asco cuando leí su nombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces la rompí en pedacitos, Hermione me miro con burla e inmediatamente saco de su bolsillo una tarjetita similar a la que había roto y me sonrió.

-Sabia que la romperías así que yo me quede con la original, y ya te pedí una cita – creo que mi expresión de odio no la amedrento – es solo de rutina, para chequear que todo esta bien y que el viaje no te afecto- intente mirarla con desprecio para que sufriera un momento su traición pero me fue imposible aquella castaña greñuda había hecho bastante por mi, así en dentro de 2 días el Doctorcito Potter me esperaba para el tortuoso chequeo de rutina.

...

...

...

Hola ... este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por lo que ya han notado no hay magia... quise darle un rumbo distinto...

Espero sus comentarios... creo que no hay nada mas gratificante para un escritor que poder leer su critica, ya sea buena o mala, siempre hay algo que aprender.

Saludos y gracias..

Belen.


	2. TU

**_Holaa..._**

**_Bueno actualice mas rapido de lo esperado, la verdad me encanto que les gustara mi historia... incluso habia pensado tirarla a la basura, pero corri el riesgo..._**

**_Bueno aclaro algunas cositas: Es mi primer fic, tengo otros pero no son basados en libros ni nada._**

**_No soy doctora, ni estudiante de medicina... la verdad tube que investigar la enfermedad, tratamientos, etc... quizas pueda tener algo tambien de mi imaginacion, necesito mover los hilos de la historia a la conveniencia de mis protagonistas._**

**_Si encuntras faltas ortograficas, mil disculpas... mi teclado es americano (porque vivo en usa) asi que no hay acentos ni esas cosas... _**

**_Espero que les siga gustando y me dejen sus opiniones... ustedes me inspiran a seguir!_**

-

-

Capítulo 2.

TU.

-Insisto tienes un odio infundado hacia aquel doctor, ni siquiera lo conoces, puede que sea un viejito bonachón – repetía Hermione, pero lo que ella no entendía, era que mi ideal había sido no depender de los hombres de delantal blanco durante aquellos tres meses, pero ahí estaba ella volviéndome a recordar mi fuerte ligadura a ellos, suspire dándome por vencida, si algo sabia era que no podía darle lucha a Hermione cuando se empecinaba con algo, moví mis manos para dejarle claro que me rendía, sonrió al ver mi expresión.

Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos a recoger el equipaje, Londres nos recibía con un día soleado, la primavera estaba comenzando pues los arboles estaban adornados de un colorido maravilloso y el ambiente esta cargado de un delicioso aroma.

-Bienvenidas a casa- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba su maleta y la comenzaba a arrastrar, _en casa _pensé y comencé a caminar junto a mi amiga, un nudo se hizo en mi estomago cuando distinguí nueve cabezas pelirrojas, ahí se encontraban todos mis hermanos esperando, logre notar que la familia había aumentando considerablemente durante este ultimo tiempo, ahí estaba la cabellera rubia platinada de Fleur quien sostenía del brazo a mi hermano Bill, ella era la única Weasley rubia que recordaba que existía en mi familia, ambos se habían casado unos meses antes de mi viaje a América en una pomposa ceremonia, siempre sospeche que ese matrimonio no tendría futuro pero aquí estaba el presente para demostrarme lo contrario y era que bastaba con ver la cara de felicidad que tenia mi hermano para truncar mis sospechas y bueno mis dos nuevos sobrinos que eran la muestra mas clara de lo que yo me negaba a ver. Seguí observando mientras caminaba hacia ellos, y a unos pocos centímetros de Bill se encontraba Charlie el segundo de mis hermanos, me sorprendió verlo en aquellos momentos pues el siempre había vivido en Rumania, pero seguía tal cual como lo recordaba, de complexión fuerte y musculoso, con su cara bonachona y esas pecas que nos destacaban, estaba perdido en una conversación con mi hermano Percy, el abogado de la familia, si bien era con el que menos trato tenia ya que siempre me recordaba lo prudente que debía ser en la vida y que cada una de mis acciones tenia un precio, sentí una especie de alegría apoderarse de mi, gire mi cabeza y mis ojos tropezaron con los gemelos quienes era dos años mayor que yo pero sin duda eran quienes mas me alegraban mi existencia, sus bromas siempre me inundaban de felicidad y si bien controlaban sus jueguitos delante de mí por recomendación de mis padres a sus espalda la diversión no tenia termino, no puede evitar hacer una mueca cuando descubrí que no venían solos, y era porque dos muchachas morenas se les habían colgado del cuello a cada uno, _escandalosas _fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para describirlas; tan solo quedaba Ronald o Ron, mi hermano mas protector y es que solo nos llevamos un año de diferencia así que fue mi guardaespaldas durante todo el trascurso de la escuela, siempre estaba ahí para defenderme y dejarle en claro a los demás que si alguien me hacia daño se las vería con él, mi vista siguió al siguiente muchacho que se encontraba junto a Ron, era un moreno alto, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras, a simple vista era atractivo, debía ser amigo de Ron ya que estaban bastante animados conversando o bien… _Quizás mi hermano cambio de gustos _paso rápidamente por mi cabeza pero no pude seguir pensando nada mas porque mi madre y padre se abalanzaron sobre mí para recibirme, no pude describir la sensación que me produjo el sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, _el ave había vuelto al nido._

-Princesa – dijo mi padre mientras me besaba la frente y me volvía a abrazar – te hemos extrañado, nos has hecho muchísima falta, en casa hace falta tu chispa- agrego mientras bajaba la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que se habían amontonado en sus ojos, luego abrazó a Hermione dándole las gracias por cuidarme durante todo este tiempo, la siguiente en hablar fue mi madre.

-Ginny mírate estas hecha toda una mujer, un poco delgada pero hermosa – comento haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas.

-Mi madre tiene razón hermanita, mírala esta más pecosa, con el cabello mas rojo, un poco desgarbada – agrego en tono de burla Fred – y no se te olvide que ahora tiene más grande las…– continuo George tocándose con ambas manos el pecho, bueno si en ese momento un avión se le ocurría estrellarse sobre mi yo lo estaría esperando con gusto.

-Muchachos - hablo mi padre en mi defensa, y luego el resto de mis hermanos siguió con su saludo, Percy fue lo mas protocolar en el encuentro, solo dijo algunas palabras y se retiro excusándose con el trabajo, Charlie me levanto en su brazos y me regalo un beso en la frente, Bill me regalo una bella y cálida sonrisa mientras intentaba mantener quieta a mi sobrina Dominique que pretendía quitarle un globo a un niñito que revoloteaba cerca de nosotros, Fleur imito a mi hermano ya que cargaba en sus brazo al dormido Louis; los gemelos me presentaron a sus novias a la cuales solo les hice un gesto de cortesía, Ron tímidamente se acerco a mi para abrazarme, balbuceo algo en mi oído que no entendí así que levante la voz para preguntarle, el me miro espantado y me volvió a abrazar _porque no me habías contado que Hermione estaba tan guapa_ fue el resultado, lo mire y sonríe, descartando enseguida la preferencia sexual de mi hermano.

- Y bien que esperamos para irnos a casa – agregue al notar que todos me miraban sin decir nada, fue en ese momento que el moreno que acompañaba a mi hermano dio un paso hacia delante, se saco las gafas en un movimiento que me dejo helada, _es que podía ser tan sexy_ pensé inmediatamente, y luego me perdí en sus bellos ojos verdes, he de suponer que fui muy obvia porque Hermione me golpeo suavemente para que dejara de divagar en mis pensamientos.

-Ginevra Weasley – creo cuando oí mi nombre salir de sus labios lo encontré hermoso, estiro su mano para saludarme, mientras extendía la mía note que esta temblaba, _pero que demonios _pensé _cuando tan tímida Ginny,_ tome su mano con seguridad y la sacudí – Soy el Doctor Potter – quite mi mano rápidamente de la suya y la metí en mi bolsillo, acaba de coquetearle a mi doctor, él mi doctor, volví a repesar pensando cuando se terminaba la broma.

-Usted, pero que hace aquí, se suponía que mi cita era de dentro de dos días, es que acaso no puedo esperar – dije con tono molesto, sabia que había sido muy poco cortes con él pero no tenia ganas de hablar de mi salud en estos momentos.

-Discúlpame – contesto sonriendo, y mis rodillas se tambalearon, sus labios eran perfectos y su dientes de un blanco esplendoroso – me tome el atrevimiento de venir solo para saber como habías llegado del viaje, y si es que no habías tenido algún inconveniente.

-Bueno me acabas de ver, estoy sana- dije girando en mi lugar para que mi viera, se que mi actitud fue infantil, pero el me inspiraba sentimientos contrarios.

-Así veo, estas bastante sana – contesto y me volvió a sonreír, no quise malinterpretar su comentario pero es que acaso me él me estaba coqueteando a mi ahora- bueno si me disculpan, yo me retiro – pronuncio mientras miraba a mi familia – Señorita Weasley dentro de dos días nos volveremos a ver- esta vez no hubo sonrisa, solo inclino su cabeza y comenzó a caminar el dirección a Ron, lo vi intercambiar algunas palabras con él y desapareció de mi vista.

-Creo que fuiste demasiado mal educada con él – señalo Hermione mientras arrastraba la maleta – además solo quería cerciorarse de tu estado de salud, creo que fue un gesto muy amable de su parte- me miro esperando que yo dijese algo, pero la verdad es que aun seguía en las nubes – y bueno debo confesarte que es bastante guapo, así que dentro de dos días yo seré tu acompañante – la mire y pude ver que estaba sonrojada _genial _dije en un mormullo y comencé a caminar rápidamente rumbo a la salida, para que nadie notara mi cara de fastidio.

No dije nada durante todo el trayecto a casa, no entendí porque estaba tan molesta, pero tenía dos opciones claras, la primera era que mi doctor era muy guapo y yo odiaba su titulo, la segunda que tenía mas sentido era el comentario de mi amiga hacia mi doctor, es que acabo de decir _mi doctor, _me di con una mano sobre mi rostro para sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, Hermione me miro extrañada pero siguió conversando con Ron, quien parecía bastante contento al tener toda la atención de mi amiga, yo me enfoque en ver las líneas amarillas que adornaban la carretera.

-Te sucede algo Ginny – pregunto mi madre desde el asiento delantero – quizás deberíamos llamar al doctor para que te revisara- ahí estaba mi madre poniendo el dedo sobre la llaga, recordándome la escena que quería borrar.

-No, no necesito a ese doctor, además te diste cuenta que debe tener mi edad, como diablo pretenden que me atienda alguien que de seguro aun no ha terminado la universidad – dije ofuscada.

-Bueno por lo que averigüe, Harry que es nombre de tu doctor – señaló Hermione – ya termino la universidad, ahora esta sacando su especialidad que es cardiología y tiene un post grado en lo que tu padeces, bueno yo pensé que seria mejor que te atendiera alguien joven con el cual pudieses sentirte cómoda, además como levantabas injurias hacia los doctores con mas edad, así que acepte la tarjeta que me dio esa doctora pelirroja que estaba en la reunión, me dijo que era justo lo que necesitabas, alguien que no te ahogaría con tecnicismos de los cuales ya estabas harta, alguien fresco que haría que los tres meses que estuvieras a su cargo fueran mas relajados – termino por acotar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – dije irónicamente a Hermione.

-Anda Ginny, Harry es un buen tipo, no seas terca además lo vas a ver por tu salud no para entablar una relación romántica – acoto Ron y Hermione asintió a su comentario, _traidores_ pensé y me acomode nuevamente en el auto.

-Y se puede saber de cuando tu tan amigo de ese tal Harry – debía sonar despectiva pero el hecho de pronunciar su nombre hizo que la piel se me erizara.

-Bueno lo conocí en un partido de entrenamiento, resulto que el doctor es un aficionado al West Ham United _(1)_ el equipo de fútbol con el cual tengo contrato, y me comento en una practica que si yo estaba emparentado contigo por alcance de apellidos, así fue que me explico que él seria tu medico de cabecera durante este periodo, si vieras esta bien entusiasmado con atenderte- Ron deposito su mirada en mi y tuve que voltearme para esconder el rubor de mis mejillas _medico de cabecera eh? Si me lo permitieras te dejaría ser algo más, _por culpa de ese pensamiento tuve que esconder mi cabeza como avestruz los próximos 10 minutos que quedaban.

Ya en casa mi madre nos tenía preparado un banquete de bienvenida, lo disfrute con bastante ganas, mi familia se había esmerado bastante en aquella recepción así que tenia pensado no arruinarla con mi descompuesto humor, al cabo de dos horas cargadas de anécdotas, chistes, y uno que otro momento que hacia alusión a mi enfermedad, decidí retirarme a mi habitación, vi que Hermione me seguía.

-Pudiste haberte quedado a compartir con mis hermanos, en casa ya no debes seguirme – cuando mis palabras salieron sin pensarlo me mordí la lengua, y es que a veces decía lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Me vas a explicar que te trae de tan mal humor, estas insoportable, tenia la convicción que el volver a tu casa te haría cambiar ese defecto – y ahí estaba Hermione dándome cátedra nuevamente.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada – quería escapar a su interrogatorio, sin duda de no estaba de animo.

-Es por Harry, es eso lo que te tiene de mal humor- ¡_bingo! _dijo mi subconsciente, y apure mi paso en las escaleras.

-Porque no dejas a ese tipejo al margen de esto- ¿t_ipejo? de donde había sacado esa palabra, Bombón diría yo_.

- La que debería dejarlo al margen tendrías que ser tu, creo que le esta dando mas importancia de lo que se merece, él es un hombre que esta tratando de hacer su trabajo, espero que el día de la cita no te comportes como hoy – dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama que se encontraba junto a la mía.

-Podrías dejar de defenderlo, y esconde un poco esa fascinación que sientes hacia él, lo acabas de conocer, no te dejes deslumbrar tan fácilmente – apague la luz de la lámpara y me di vuelta dando por terminada la discusión, ahora solo quedaban un día y un par de horas para volverlo a ver.

West Ham United _(1) : Equipo de futbol Ingles._

-

-

-

**_Bueno esto es todo..._**

**_Espero actualizar pronto, tengo 3 capitulos mas escritos, pero necesitos avanzar con los que siguen..._**

**_Dejen sus comentarios, los valoro y me inspiran a seguir..._**

**_Todas las dudas las dejan aca..._**

**_Bye_**

**_Belen_**


	3. DUDAS, CELOS Y ¿ALGO MÁS?

Capítulo 3.

DUDAS, CELOS Y ¿ALGO MÁS?

Al siguiente día me había levantado lo más tarde posible, fingiendo que no me sentía bien del estomago, mi madre entraba a mi cuarto cada dos horas para corroborar mi estado, cuando mi espalda comenzó a doler decidí ponerme de pie.

-Buenas tardes dormilona – me saludo Hermione quien entraba a mi cuarto – sabias que mis padres trabajan en la misma clínica que Harry – fue su comentario, arque una ceja esperando mas información – veras me levante bastante temprano porque quería visitarlo, ya sabes yo igual necesito un poco de mi familia, y mientras recorría los pasillos en busca de la oficina de mamá lo encontré a él, creo que se sorprendió de verme ahí y instantáneamente me pregunto si algo malo te sucedía - mis labios se estaban estirando para formar una sonrisa ante aquella información, _ya escuchaste esta preocupado por ti _mi subconsciente siempre con los sentidos despiertos, moví mi cabeza para aclarar mi pensamientos mientras le decía Herm que continuase – le explique que el motivo de mi visita era para ver a mis padres, lo vi como se daba un golpe un cabeza, creo que en ese momento hizo mentalmente el parentesco, seguimos hablando mientras yo caminaba hacia la oficina de mi madre, me di cuenta que ella aun no llegaba así que Harry me invito un café mientras la esperábamos – _la invito a un café_ y hice una mueca de desagrado que mi amiga no logro a notar mientras que algo comenzaba a hervir en mi interior – seguimos hablando aproximadamente una hora y luego el se fue- esbozó una sonrisa cuando termino de contarme, si bien estaba lista para bajar y hacer un poco de vida social, con lo que me acaba de contar Hermione el malestar había vuelto, y de paso no tenia ganas de verle la cara a esa castaña que se decía ser mi amiga.

-Sabes, creo que me siento peor, te molestaría dejarme descansar – me envolví en las sabanas y estampe mi rostro en la pared sin articular ninguna palabra más, al cabo de cinco minutos sentí la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse.

_-Estas celosas de tu amiga Ginny, ella esta haciendo todo lo que tú nunca podrás hacer, ella tiene todo el tiempo necesario para conquistar a Harry y tú no. _–esta vez mis pensamientos tenían la más completa razón me sentía celosa, celaba la salud de Hermione, su belleza, su inteligencia, y también celaba que estuviera con él.

Al siguiente día madrugue, si bien mi chequeo estaba programado para las 9 de la mañana un impulso me obligo a salir de la cama a las 5, me pase varios minutos por no decir casi una hora en el baño, utiliza todo tipo crema de limpieza, humectante, reafirmarte que Hermione y yo teníamos, seque, cepille mi cabello con sumo cuidado, haciendo que este reluciera.

Volví a mi cuarto para entablar una lucha con mi closet, no tenia ni la remota idea de cómo lucir, mientras escogía que ponerme Hermione despertó.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- fue su pregunta, _piensa Ginny, no puedes decirle lo que intentas hacer es tu rival _pensé.

-Eh…Bueno te acuerdas de Dean Thomas – dije intentando recobrar la calma, mi amiga me miro desentendida así que puse en marcha mi mentira –veras se ha enterado que he vuelto a Londres, de seguro el chismoso de Ron le fue con el cuento, porque me he enterado que juegan por el mismo equipo, Dean y su pasión por el fútbol – hice una señal de reproche para verme mas creíble.

-Si me acuerdo de Dean, ¡como no! Si estabas completamente enamorada de él hace tiempo atrás, es que acaso se te olvida que me venias con todos esos cuentos de amor – dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo que sucede es que invito a que asistiera a su practica hoy después de mi chequeo con ese doctor- puse bastante énfasis en que Harry sonara irrelevante, mientras que mis pensamientos estaban completamente concentrados en él. – Como te iba diciendo, voy a la practica y luego… bueno tu sabes – una sonrisa coqueta bastante falsa salió de mi rostro, mi estomago se contraía en solo pensar que tendría que confirmar con Dean la estúpida cita, y aburrirme un montón, _todo sea por Harry._

-Ginny eso suena fabuloso, la verdad creo que te hará bastante bien salir y cambiar de ambiente, además ya era hora que volvieras a frecuentar a un chico, en América siempre estabas conmigo y te cerraste a recibir alguna muestra de afecto que no fuese mía y de tu familia- en eso Herm tenia razón, siempre sola, rechazando todo acercamiento del sexo opuesto, me sumergí cada vez mas un pantano del cual no podía salir.

Termine de arreglarme lo mas calmada posible, temía que tanta excitación me hiciese daño, pero _pensándolo bien es un buen pretexto para permanecer cerca de él._

-¡No! Eso es jugar bajo, no fingiré y deja de darme ideas absurdas– conteste un tanto ofuscada.

-Ginny ¿estas bien? – preguntó una Hermione confundía, _demonios ahora pensara que estoy loca por estar discutiendo conmigo misma._

El trayecto a la clínica fue silencioso, deje que Hermione condujera ya que con los nervios que traía de seguro terminábamos sobre algún árbol o algo parecido, la verdad me estaba comenzando a asustar lo que sentía, pero me atreví a atribuirlo a un capricho, no estaba aun preparada para descubrir lo que era.

Me senté en la sala de espera con mi amiga y comencé a ojear una revista sin mucho interés, en ese instante se me acerco una enfermera con facciones orientales, que lucia un estallado uniforme blanco, una coleta negra, bastante maquillada para mi gusto, ¡_ofrecida!_ Pensé sin tapujos.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Weasley – pregunto dirigiéndome una mirada de pies a cabezas, debo confesar que su mirada me intimido – voy a anunciarla con doctor Potter deme un segundo- comenzó a caminar contoneando las caderas, busque la mirada de mi amiga y ella al igual que yo nos encontrábamos un poco contrariadas; al cabo de unos minutos Harry salió de su oficina y se acerco a nosotras. Mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, si no cerraba mi boca de seguro se escapaba por ahí, intenta mantener mi mente en otro lugar pero fue imposible, él despertaba en mi sensaciones que creí que estaban muertas.

-Buenos días Hermione – saludo a la castaña regalándole una sonrisa encantadora, mi amiga se ruborizó un poco pero le extendió su mano, ambos las mantuvieron estrechadas un momento, mi estomago adquirió una sensación de vértigo al observar la escena y me di cuenta que no era la única persona atenta a lo que ocurría, la enfermera miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Hermione.

-Ginevra- su voz pronunciando mi nombre me parecía increíble, si bien no lo decía con la misma desenvoltura como pronunciaba el de mi amiga para mi fue suficiente, parpadeé varias veces para volver a la realidad pero estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes esmeralda, aquel brillo me desorientaba – por favor sígame- me levante como un zombi y lo seguí, voltee para ver a Hermione y ella me miraba algo divertida, leí de su labios la palabra ¡Suerte! Y cerré la puerta.

-Toma asiento – señaló mientras me indicaba la silla en frente de él - ¿Cómo te has sentido Ginevra? – pregunto con una gracia envidiable, me pregunte si trataba así a todos su paciente y mi humor comenzó a cambiar.

-Detesto que me llamen Ginevra- dije mirándole fijamente pero cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios sonaba perfecto.

-Lo siento, prefieres que te llame Ginny – asentí con mi cabeza, seguí contestando algunas preguntas de rutina mientras lo miraba de reojo, su rostro alargado, su cabello negro azabache y bastante despeinado, su ojos verdes esmeralda que me encandilaban, sus gafas le daban un toque intelectual y muy sexy para mi gusto, sin duda ese hombre era todo lo que quería en aquello momentos, pero sin duda aspiraba a alguien inalcanzable.

-Te voy a pedir que pases al vestidor que esta a tu izquierda, te quitas todo lo que traes puesto de la cintura hacia arriba y te pones una bata que encontraras en la habitación – baje de mi nube y sentí un balde de agua fría corrió por mi espalda, el rojo se apodero de mis mejillas y voltee un poco para no ser tan evidente.

-¿Qué? Estas loco no pienso desnudarme, ni menos dejar que me toques, olvídalo – conteste muy avergonzada, sabía muy bien que iba hacerme un ecocardiograma para evaluar la estructura y función de mi corazón pero el hecho de sentir sus manos tan cerca me provocaba vértigo y mi corazón comenzaba a trabajar mas rápido de lo indicado.

-Ginny se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, no voy a ver ni hacer nada de lo que no haya hecho o visto antes, así que por favor – volvió a extender su mano señalándome la habitación, gruñí en señal de protesta y lo oí reír, camine rendida hacia el vestidor, quite mi ropa y me puse esa horrible bata de clínica, abandone la habitación y camine hacia él.

-Recuéstate en la camilla, en unos segundo estoy contigo – me senté en la camilla muy avergonzada y lo mire mientras preparaba la maquinaria.

-Se supone que este examen lo debe hacer un auxiliar de ecografías y tú solo interpretar lo resultado – dije acudiendo a mi ultima salvación, sabia muy bien como funcionaba cada uno de los exámenes que me realizaban.

-En eso tienes razón, pero me temo informarte que estoy completamente capacitado para hacerlo- _Demonios porque tiene que ser… tan perfecto,_ un frio recorrió mi piel cuando comenzó a poner los electrodo sobre el tórax, fije mi vista en él pero solo vi reflejado en el un profesionalismo que me dejo helada y _que mas esperaba notar _fue la respuesta; sacudí mi cuerpo cuando puso el gel y presiono el transductor sobre mi -tranquila, vas a sentir la presión que causa el transductor así que te voy a pedir que inhales o si lo prefieres que te gires hacia tu lado izquierdo.

-Estoy bien, no es la primera que vez que me someto a un Ultrasonido Doppler- agregue usando un nombre mas técnico para el ecocardiograma- así que no te preocupes tanto por mí y mantente atento a tu trabajo – conteste, odiaba que todo el mundo siempre estuviera al pendiente de mí y me tratase de forma diferente.

-Me gusta tu carácter, tiene agallas y eso es muy bueno, aunque tu humor…- Harry me dedico una sonrisa y la verdad no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, las mariposas que habitaban silenciosas en mi estomago se despertaron y revolotearon en mi interior.

-Tengo una duda – articule llamando su atención - porque un doctor tan joven; porque debes ser un año o dos mayor que yo, me esta tratando, acaso hay escases de doctores en Londres.

-Tengo experiencia necesaria en tratar a pacientes con la enfermedad que tú padeces claro que es mas común en niños pequeños, además manejo bastante bien tu caso ya que cuento con todo tu expediente medico, además todos los doctores que te tratan en América fueron mis profesores en la universidad, y mi madre cuando se entero de que te venias a Londres me puso al tanto de mas detalles y la comisión decidió darme tu caso, aunque debes saber que no trabajo solo si eso te hace sentir mejor, si tu caso se pusiera grave tengo un superior a cargo a quien informar, veras la intenciones eran mantenerte vigilada pero no sobreprotegida y heme aquí, luchando con una pelirroja con un carácter insoportable que odia a los doctores, si hubiese sabido lo que me tocaba ten por seguro que hubiese rechazado tu caso- la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro automáticamente, mi rostro se endureció y mi humor se fue por la borda.

-Así que tu madre es parte del cuerpo medico- mi mente voló intentando recordar quien podría ser la madre de Harry, solo habían dos mujeres en el equipo, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, la verdad no tenia mucho acercamiento con ellas, evitaba lo mas posible a los de su calaña- no recuerdo nadie con el apellido Potter en la comisión, pero no crees que es un poco injusto para la gente que si tiene los meritos y no la suerte de que su madre este ahí- dije intentando sonar molesta, aunque realmente me sentía así, las palabras de Harry me habían afectado, quizás debía poner en practica ser un poco mas tolerante.

-Primero mi madre usa su apellido de soltera en el hospital, el por que lo desconozco si quieres saber la historia pregúntaselo a ella, pero creo que es un acuerdo con papá, ella se llama Lily Evans –hice una mueca, se trataba de la mujer pelirroja, ahora que lo analizaba mas detalladamente ella tenia los mismo ojos verde esmeralda, luego de mi pequeño análisis volví a prestarle atención - segundo creo que tu caso me lo gane con mi trabajo y no por cuestión de suerte o de parentesco y tercero jamás rechazaría un caso así que no debes molestarte por lo que te dije, sabia que reaccionarias a la defensiva y me divierte que sea tan intolerante- me miro y me sonrió – lo siento quizás se me paso la mano con mi comentario- me derretí como un cubo de hielo expuesto a los candentes rayos del sol y acepte su disculpa sin tener que pensarlo.

-Acepto tu disculpa, ya que estaba decidida a llamar a América y pedir que me cambiaran de doctor – esta vez fui yo la que sonreí.

- Definitivamente te prefiero sonriendo –_no necesito escuchar más, si pronuncia alguna otra cosa me le abalanzó encima._

-Tu igual puedes ser agradable cuando te lo propones ¿sabias?- eso fue lo más cercano a un alago que podía pronunciar; desconecto los electrodos y me dio una toalla para limpiar los restos del gel, me baje con cuidado pero todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero a lo sumo debieron ser minutos, entonces sentí su aliento sobre mi, su fragancia llegaba a mis pulmones, su voz sonaba calmada pero con un toque de preocupación, mi nombre estaba en su labios, y yo estaba tan cerca de alcanzarlos.

-Ginny, abre los ojos lentamente y mírame, concéntrate en mi – su voz me sonaba lejana, pero demasiado dulce.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, es lo que he estado haciendo desde que te conocí en el aeropuerto, sólo me he concentrado en ti…- caí en cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado en voz alta, me levante de la camilla, tome mis cosas y camine rumbo a la puerta, debía salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, no debía darle tiempo que procesara lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ginny, ¡detente! Debes reposar, no es conveniente que te vallas en estos momentos, acabas de sufrir un desmayo – habría escuchado lo que acaba de decir, estaría comportándose como si nada sólo para no hacerme sentir mas estúpida de lo que ya me sentía pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar y averiguarlo.

-Lo siento, llego tarde para mi cita con Dean – abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, no le di tiempo a Hermione de seguirme, no quería dar explicaciones, pero era muy probable que al paso de algunos minutos Harry se lo contara todo y yo quedara como el hazme reír. _¡Felicidades! Acabas de divulgar tus sentimientos de una forma tan poco seria _y ahí estaba mi subconsciente torturándome una vez más, le hice caso omiso esta vez, no quería revivir lo estúpida y atolondrada que había sido hace minutos atrás, así que tome un taxi y me dirigí rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, necesitaba olvidar aquel mal rato.

-

-

-

**_Ehh muchas gracias a todos por sus 13 comentarios haha y uno en ingles..._**

**_that make me feel so happy.. thank u..._**

**_Me siento muy feliz... bueno ayer termine de escribir el capitulo 5, me demore un mes en escribirlo porque no encontraba que ponerle, y siento que quedo horrible... pero ya les llegara el momento de jusgar..._**

**_Bueno la semana que sigue es mi ultima semana completamente libre.. ya que comienzo mis clases de verano... asi que tendre mi tiempo mas reducido, intentare escribir y actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda._**

**_Espero que disfrute el capitulo..._**

**_dudas y comentarios aca!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Belen_**


	4. UN POCO DE TI, UN POCO DE MÍ

Capítulo 4.

UN POCO DE TI, UN POCO DE MÍ.

En ese momento mi mente se encontraba en cualquier lugar, intentaba prestar atención en la práctica de Dean pero no había nada atrayente en lo que veía, once hombres corriendo de lado a lado tras un balón, suspire profundamente un poco aburrida y volví a concentrarme en… ¿Harry? Me quede helada, él estaba caminado rumbo al campo de juego, mire hacia todos los lados buscando una salvación pero si intentaba huir me vería completamente ridícula ya que solo habían algunos arboles a mi alrededor y desde hace tiempo había dejado de escalarlos.

-¡Hey! Potter no tenía pensado verte hoy – la voz de mi hermano había resonado estridente, casi perforándome el tímpano, Ron corrió hacia donde me encontraba y espero que Harry llegara hasta ahí, maldije por lo bajo, el campo siendo tan grande y lo pone al lado mío, mis orejas se pusieron rojas cuando mi subconsciente revivió la escena pasada.

-La verdad hoy no vine a ver la práctica, vine a buscar a Ginny - es que acaso no me sentía lo suficiente avergonzada para que él siguiese haciéndolo y gratis, repare en el rostro de mi hermano que se encontraba tan confuso como el mío, aunque yo tenia la leve sospecha de lo que él quería.

-Lo siento Doc pero la señorita vino a verme a mi, así que no permitiré que te la lleves- esa sin duda era la voz de Dean, _gracias _dije mirando al cielo, un perfecto salva vidas.

-Bueno ya lo escucharon- y como pude me sostuve del brazo de Dean y salimos caminando, escuche algunos reclamos de Harry pero no lo preste importancia.

-Me alegra que vinieses, estas más hermosa que hace cuatro años atrás- _disculpa que yo no pueda decir lo mismo _fue lo primero que pensé, sin duda no era el mismo Dean que había conocido hace tiempo atrás, quizás para el resto de las mujeres seria el partido perfecto, guapo, adinerado, pero yo no buscaba eso, las mariposas de mi estomago no se movieron en lo mas mínimo_._

-Pero que cosas dices, sigo siendo la misma creo que no he cambiado en nada – dije con una voz melosa, si bien mi atención estaba en _otro_, no debía ser maleducada, intente ver donde se encontraba el pelinegro pero no funciono, por unos minutos rogué que se hubiese ido.

La charla con Dean resulto un desastre, teníamos tan pocas cosas en común que me costaba mucho entablar conversación, odiaba eso silencios prolongados que me aferraban a una monotonía aterradora, me decidí y lo invite a volver al campo de juego, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que nos habíamos alejado y si me quedaba un minuto mas me dormía, teniendo por seguro que Morfeo tenia algo mejor que ofrecer, mientras volvíamos tramaba en mi cabeza la forma de evitar a Harry en las próximos chequeos, quizás era buena idea llamar a su madre para pedir su cambio, recurriendo alguna escusa tonta que dentro de poco se me ocurriría.

-No puede ser- exclame nuevamente en voz alta, y detuve mi paso, puse mi mano sobre mis labios ahogando un grito, mientras que los nervios hacían lo suyo.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Dean mientras me miraba extrañado.

-Eh… No puede ser que la haya pasado tan bien contigo – Harry estaba todavía ahí, junto a mi hermano, y se veían bastante más entretenidos que yo.

-Yo también, me encantaría volver a verte – me sonrió y mientras que pensaba en alguna escusa para rechazarlo, esto de mentir siempre se me había dado bien aunque hay que aclaran que la imaginación a veces se me hace escasa.

-Thomas que no se te olvide que es una Weasley –Ron había puesto un brazo alrededor del cuello de Dean mirándolo entre una mezcla de seriedad y broma, ahí estaba el hermano sobre protector haciendo lo suyo, por primera vez no me molesto en absoluto.

-Ron te parece si invito a tu hermana luego a cenar – hice una mueca de asco que nadie observo o eso fue lo que creí, sin duda no seria capaz de volver a aguantara Dean por un tiempo mas prolongado que un segundo, se había vuelto superficial, altanero, egocéntrico.

-Esta vez soy yo él que lo siente, pero ella se va conmigo – sentí su mano apretarse a mi muñeca, y mi cuerpo lo obedeció caminando junto a él, yo en estado shock intentando mandar la orden a mi cerebro para que este reaccionara, y es que el camión que había pasado sobre mi no me había dejado verle el numero de matricula.

-Se puede saber por que me arrastras en contra de mi voluntad – dije intentando zafarme de su agarre, ¿_Perdón? A quien intentas engañar, su mano alrededor tuyo irradia un calor sobrecogedor;_ voltee para mirar mi hombro Pepe Grillo debía estar en algún lugar, ya que esta tortura sicológica me estaba cansando_._

-No veo que vengas en contra de tu voluntad, caminas solita, además creí que las cosas con Dean no marchaban bien, por tu expresión amistosa que hiciste cuando propuso lo de cena me atreví a actuar- _Guau! _Sin duda era bastante perspicaz, algo más que añadir a su lista de virtudes, _toma nota_.

-Gracias – dije mirándolo y sonriendo embobada – la verdad me estaba aburriendo demasiado, no resultó ser lo que esperaba.

-Y que esperabas – directo al hueso, pues…_ esperaba poder sacarte de mi cabeza_.

-Quizás pensé que nuestra antigua relación se podría revivir- _no me insulte pelirroja pero nunca pensé en revivir nada con Thomas, creo que tu conciencia tiene a veces mas criterio que tu corazón _- pero me di cuenta que él no era lo que buscaba- nos detuvimos frente de su auto – ¡Wow! Boxster RS 60 Spyder _(2)._

-Conoces el modelo, me sorprendes es bastante poco común que una mujer se aprenda aquellos detalles, digamos que es cosa de hombres – dijo mirándome mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, levante una ceja en señal de insulto y agregue una mueca para dejar en claro mi posición.

-Es el auto de mis sueños, claro que vale…

-Un gusto que quise darme- me interrumpió antes de terminar mi frase, abrió la puerta del copiloto y señalo para que me sentase, una vez instalada caí en la cuenta de que volvíamos a estar solos y los nervios revivieron – te llevo a tu casa.

-¡No!, Llévame donde sea pero no a casa, llévame a ver la ciudad, algo debió cambiar en estos 4 años – natural, debía ser así, el tiempo corría en mi contra y comprendí que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, no debía avergonzarme por lo que sentía, el amor era un sentimiento que había exiliado de mi existencia hace mucho, quizás era hora de darle la bienvenida, _¿amor? Acababa de salir esa palabra de mis pensamientos._

-Esta bien, vamos a dar una vuelta- recorrimos las principales avenidas de Londres, era realmente emocionante el volver, el recobrar tantos recuerdos que creía que el tiempo había empañado, me sentí por primera vez fuera de mi burbuja, una mujer común haciendo y viviendo situaciones comunes, algo que contrariaba y opacaba a cavilad el verdadero significado de "común" en la vida de Ginny Weasley.

-Gracias- fue lo único que fui capas de decir, sin duda era lo más autentico que salía de mi boca, una expresión pura de mis deseos.

-¿Por qué? – fue una pregunta sencilla pero arraigaba una difícil respuesta; estaciono el carro al sur del rio Támesis en un parque llamado Battersea. Salí de ahí y di algunos pasos, el viento despeino mi cabello, el aroma a jazmín impregno el ambiente, extendí mis brazos y comencé a girar, inspire el aire suavemente inundando mis pulmones, sintiéndome viva.

-¿Quieres saber el por qué? Veras para todos soy especial, todos me tratan como una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse, velando por mi salud y mi bienestar, obligada a vivir de la forma que me dictaban mis doctores, haciendo caso omiso a mis verdaderas necesidades, en cambio tú me trataste diferente, quebraste la burbuja que me mantiene cautiva aunque sea por un par de horas – él se mantenía quieto y observándome, analice todo lo que había dicho buscando algún error, quizás había dicho algo mal, quizás lo había ofendido y no me había dado cuenta, pero no había nada, y sus ojos verdes me hacían sentir en las nubes pero a la misma vez me sentía desprotegida, como si pudiese ver mas allá.

Fueron segundos los que pasaron pero cuando reaccione sentí sus brazos alrededor mío y su respiración sobre mi cabeza, ahí estaba siendo abrazada por Harry, sintiendo su corazón latir cerca de mí, su cuerpo junto al mío, una hoguera se encendió en mi interior y las mariposas amenazaban con saltar de mi estomago, si bien era algo insignificante a simple vista para mi fue lo mas cercano al paraíso, unas de esas experiencias que se viven una sola vez en la vida, y por única vez anhele de que fuera para_… siempre_.

-Lo siento- pronuncio en mi oído y se fue alejando de mi, su calor fue desapareciendo, su aroma, el martilleo de su corazón sobre mi pecho, se extinguieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? –

-Un impulso, sentí que era necesario, quizás jamás sepa por lo que haz tenido que pasar, solo sé que debe ser muy difícil vivir en tal circunstancia y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, juntos lo haremos- sus palabras calaron hondo, si bien cierta parte de mi sabia que lo hacia solo por su profesión otra estaba completamente confusa, creando ilusiones de la nada, llenándome de una alegría absurda, una utopía.

-Bueno Potter, creo que tú y yo tenemos futuro, resultaste ser más de lo que me esperaba, así que puedo decir que acepto que seas mi doctor- esboce una sonrisa y me fui a sentar a la orilla del rio.

-Y tu Weasley resultaste ser mas soportable de lo que parecías, así que dejare que seas mi paciente – sus labios perfectos me sonrieron y camino para sentarse junto a mí.

–Te propongo algo, comenzamos mal, y claramente sé que tengo la culpa ya que suelo ser bastante poco tolerante, tiendo a cerrar las puertas, así nadie me ve débil, no les doy oportunidad de sentir lastima, pero como ya nos conocemos un poco, aunque creo que tu llevas la delantera, clínicamente hablando –hice la corrección – te parece si jugamos algo, suelo llamarlo _un poco de ti y un poco de mi_.

-En que consiste – observe la curiosidad en su rostro, lo cual era indicio de algo bueno, era momento de comenzar a jugar había algo en mi que me decía que Harry era lo que buscaba y la palabra _conquista_ apareció en mi mente, y ¿por qué no?

-Elemental mi querido Potter, el nombre lo dice todo, yo pregunto tu respondes y viceversa, así nos conocemos un poco más, yo se de ti y tú de mi – su sonrisa fue todo lo que esperaba.

-Suena divertido, acepto, pero no aceptare preguntas capciosas señorita Weasley – me miro serio, pero me volvió a sonreír, yo lo imite.

-Bueno comienzo yo, ¿por qué quisiste ser doctor? o ¿qué te impulso?- debía comenzar de a poco, saber lo más elemental, no quería precipitarme, cautela debía ser mi nombre.

-Eso tiene un poco de historia, quizás tocaste la fibra sensible, veras…- movió su cabeza hacia atrás- la mayor parte de mi niñez soñé ser lo que soy ahora, siempre estuve preocupado de ayudar a los demás, ya vez un niño pequeño intentando socorrer a su pares, siempre previniéndolos de accidentes y de maces, tenia a mi madre de ejemplo, una mujer digna de honores y no es que quiera desprestigiar a mi padre pero las leyes nunca fueron mi fuerte; el tiempo siguió pasando y yo me convencía cada vez mas de lo que quería ser, ya en mi juventud un suceso marco mi vida y en cierta forma logro corroborar mi decisión, mi mejor amigo esta muerto –sentí como su mirada se volvía helada, sus ojos vacios pero brillantes producto de las lágrimas que intentaba contener, quise detenerlo pero él decidió continuar- ,murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada, no había ningún conocimiento en mi para brindarle la ayuda indicada, solo sueños de un niño pequeño queriendo salvar vidas, desde ese día prometí que no dejaría que nadie pasase por esa misma situación, no me volvería a permitir perder a alguien, no sin antes dar todo de mi.- Se aclaro la garganta, y puso su brazos sobre la nuca, inhalo profundamente haciendo que su pecho se inflara, paso una de su manos por su cabello negro alborotándolo aun mas, luego de eso fijo su mirada en mi- Es mi turno.

Mi corazón martilleo, mis manos sudaron, mis orejas se enrojecieron, es que porque tenia que tener el mismo defecto de Ron me pregunte, intente en vano persuadir a aquella parte de mi cerebro que provocaba todas estas sensaciones. –Escucho, cual será tu pregunta Harry, debo ponerme nerviosa – _¡mentirosa! Desde que te subiste al carro con él has intentado contener los nervios._

-Puedo saber a quien estas buscando- arque una ceja, no entendí lo que quería preguntar y se lo hice notar, se aclaro nuevamente la garganta- antes de subirte al carro, dijiste que Dean no era lo estabas buscando- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y inspire aire tan rápidamente que me ahogue y comencé a toser, eso sin duda era algo personal y no se tomo ninguna molestia en disimular – eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

-Wow, eso es bastante personal… pero lo responderé, Dean fue mi primer idilio, si bien era una niña sin mucha experiencia en el tema, él supo sacarme de mi rutina, rompió con lo correcto, fue mi escape, todos pretendían ser mi cable a tierra y muy por el contrario él me dejaba volar cuando yo creía que había perdido las alas, le cambio el rumbo a mi vida y fui feliz, o fue lo más parecido a ese concepto y bueno ilusamente creí que él podría darme nuevamente aquello, hacerme sentir de aquella forma tan especial, pero a mi pesar descubrí que ya no había nada atrayente en él, y no lo digo en el ámbito físico, así que no pongas esa cara –Harry contuvo la risa y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, alborotando mis cabellos- aunque, que esperabas han pasado cuatro años, ya no somos los mismo niños de aquella vez, ya no necesitamos lo mismo, ya no aspiramos a lo mismo, bueno para aquellos que tienen el tiempo de aspirar a algo- hice un gesto de derrota, la verdad el futuro era tan poco atrayente para mi, debía sólo aprovechar el presente, el diario vivir, el tiempo marchaba en mi contra- eso contesta a tu pregunta.

Poco a poco el atardecer comenzó a asomarse, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentados charlando, sólo note como el frio calaba mis huesos lentamente, pero me sentía plena, alegre, encantada, Harry era en pocas palabras muy _Interesante._

Su mano rozo la mía, mientras que un escalofrió se deslizaba por mi espalda, y las mariposa que permanecían en mi estomago en un estado de embelesamiento se despertaron extasiadas ante el contacto, para mi sorpresa no retiro su mano así que deduje que no fue un roce casual, sus dedos buscaron entrelazarse con los míos hasta conseguirlo, desplace mi mirada hacia otro punto y sonreí, enajenada en mi propio mundo.

El sonido de su teléfono me atrajo a la realidad, soltó mi mano y busco dentro de sus bolsillos el aparato, hizo el intento de separarse de mi para contestar a gusto, pude distinguir la voz de una mujer que le recriminaba algo, sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente, el matiz radiante de su rostro se oscureció, sus cejas se ciñeron a su ojos, estaba algo enfadado pero fue cambiando hasta lucir dócil, al terminar su conversación logre descifrar la ultima palabra… y sonaba a un _Te amo._

Voltio a verme, y se excuso, mi curiosidad, mis dudas, y un cierto aire de desilusión me rondaban, así que actué.

-Puedo hacer mi ultima pregunta antes que te vallas – agregue fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a quebrarme.

Movió su cabeza asintiendo – ¿Era tu novia? – implore en voz baja para que dijera que no, note que él estaba un poco nervioso, _esta dudando de su respuesta_ fue la respuesta de mi subconsciente.

-Algo así, no es mi novia oficial, solo estamos saliendo hace unos meses – un inaudible _clic_ resonó en mi pecho, comenzó a faltar el aire, mis pulmones se contraían a mi cavidad impidiendo que estos volvieran a expenderse, el dolor se hacia insoportable, no distinguí si era el dolor producto de lo que acaba de escuchar o era por mi enfermedad, pero todo se estaba volviendo negro, apoye sin pensarlo mi mano sobre su hombro, he inhale profundamente, tome la cadena que traía alrededor de mi cuello y saque la pequeña capsula que había en el interior, la metí en mi boca, mientras que Harry rodeaba mi cintura dispuesto a cargarme.

-Déjame – fue mi respuesta innata, apartando sus manos de mí, buscando un refugio en la nada, me sentía una completa idiota, y ya estaba por creérmelo, dos veces en el mismo día era mucho, desilusionada, abatida, herida pero de una forma absurda, él nunca había hecho nada para alimentar esta quimera, ahí estaba yo encaprichada y ahora de bruces en la realidad, la ilusión se había evaporado, él tenia novia, tenia una vida, un futuro, tenia todo lo que yo no, pero aun así lo quería a él, algo inalcanzable, imposible.

-

-

-

-

**Fin del cap!**

**Espero que les gustase... perdon por no actualizar antes pero mi semana fue de locos, college, unos invitados de francia, mi viaje a NY a ver mi tia... nooo full y mas encima olvide mis documentos quizas donde... pfff **

**Bueno muchisimas gracias por sus anteriores Reviews... se los agradesco muchisimooooo**

**Para J0r... bueno los padres de Harry siguen vivos porq mi fic es sin magia y claramente nuncas hubo algo amenzador en sus vidas... solo tome de la senora Rowling lo principal para mi gusto, pero tambien tendre que mover mi hilos para el bien de mi fic... asi que si exista algo poco convincente me lo hacen saber...**

**Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto... pero mi familia se va de vacaciones conmigo obviamente dentro de unas semanas, se nos viene el 4 de julio esta semana asi que nos vamos a NY...**

**Bueno nuevamente gracias!!**

**Y espero sus comentarios!!**

**Belen!**


	5. CAMINOS SEPARADOS

**Capítulo 5.**

CAMINOS SEPARADOS

Había sido una semana infernal, mis ojos ya no eran capaces de soltar otra lágrima, creo que se habían agotado, reí a causa de mi imaginación y de mi estupidez, Harry no formaba parte en mi vida pero aun así dolía, un dolor inexplicable, una ilusión rota.

-Tienes pensado abandonar la cama hoy – la voz de Hermione se coló por la puerta de mi habitación – me estas preocupando, no has probado bocado, y sólo quieres estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.

-Déjame sola, estoy feliz así – no quería hablar con nadie, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería que nadie se riera de mi atolondrada reacción, nadie se enamora de un día para otro, nadie es tan completamente ilusa como yo, me repetía hasta el cansancio.

La puerta se cerró, y Hermione se sentó junto a mi cama, tape mi cabeza con las almohadas en un gesto de niña pequeña.

-Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que esta sucediendo, y no pretendas que haz logrado engañarme, no soy estúpida, que no te diga las cosas no significa que te halla dejado de observar y creo que tu problema tiene nombre –levanté mi cabeza y enfoque mi mirada en mi castaña amiga.

-Nunca he creído que seas estúpida, no pongas palabras en mi boca que nunca he dicho, y bien quiero escuchar el nombre de mi problema señorita observadora y sabelotodo – fue la primera sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro en el trascurso de la semana.

-Estas enamorada – _soy tan obvia_ fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente – y ¡Sí!, eres muy obvia – arque la ceja, ¿había hablado en voz alta? _no seria la primera vez, _esta vez mi conciencia contestó -, pero no te preocupes sólo lo he notado yo, creo que te conozco lo bastante bien para tomas mis propias conclusiones, recuerda que eres mi amiga y casi mi hermana.

-Al parecer me conoces mejor que yo misma, pero Mione nadie puede enamorarse de un día para otro, eso es ilógico o no?- agregue en mi defensa.

-Cuando el amor ha conocido de lógica, este llega y ya, cuantas veces actuamos impulsados por el corazón olvidando la razón, moviéndonos tan sólo con el objetivo de sentir- me senté en la cama y arregle mi cabello, quizás hablar ayudaría de algo, quizás mi amiga tenia la respuesta que andaba buscando – y bien, ¿Qué sucedió? Harry te rechazo- golpe bajo, punto para mi amiga.

-Porque metemos a Potter en la conversación – mire a amiga con cara de disgusto.

-Hay Ginny, ya te dije que no soy estúpida, se que te gusta Harry, pude notar tus celos cuando te conté que me había invitado a un café en la clínica, volví a notar tus celos cuando me saludo con tanta libertad aquella vez para tu chequeo, y cierra la boca no quiero que te pases a comer un insecto – Hermione me sonrió y paso su mano sobre mi cabello.

-Eres una bruja y nunca me los querido decir, una de estas que leen el pensamiento – mi comentario la hizo estallar en una carcajada y me uní a ella.

-Tiene novia- mis facciones se había vuelto a endurecer, olvidando aquel despliegue de alegría.

-Oh, ya veo – sonrió, como si estubiese enterada de lo que sucedia – te aconsejo que no pierdas las esperanzas, pero tampoco te centres tanto en él, sigue hacia delante y veamos que sucede, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, ya tengo algo en mente sólo queda esperar.

Desde ese díay luego de aquella charla había vuelto a ser la Ginny normal o lo que se conocía como tal, ocupando el tiempo en leer algún libro, ayudando en la casa, o charlando de alguna cosa con Hermione, o compartiendo algún momento junto con Ron, dejando de lado todo lo referente a Harry o al menos intentándolo.

-Bueno yo me retiro, quede de cenar con mi padres, dentro de dos días tienen un evento muy importante y prometí ayudarlos a ultimar detalles – Hermione se levanto de la sala, tomo su bolsa y se despidió, al salir chocó con Ron quien enrojeció ante en contacto con mi amiga, ¿_Me pregunto todos lo Weasley son así de evidente cuando les gusta alguien?_ ahí estaba de nuevo mi parlanchina conciencia haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Ginny Hermanita! Justamente contigo quería hablar –Ron se ubico junto a mi en el sillón, se notaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres? No me llamas hermanita por nada – Ron bajo la mirada ocultando su vergüenza, había dado en el blanco.

-Veras… esto…- hice un gesto con mi manos para que fuese al grano –dentro de unos días hay un baile de caridad, ya sabes algo para recaudar fondos para una fundacion, un evento que se ha vuelto bastante popular.

-Ron, sé a lo que te refieres cuando hablas de un baile de caridad, pero lo que no entiendo es en que puedo ayudarte.

-Quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile – esbozó una sonrisa tonta, que aludía más a una súplica.

-¿Yo? Debes estar bromeando – lo mire fijamente esperando que se retractara de lo dicho – bueno ya veo que no es una broma, pero lo que no entiendo, eres un jugador de fútbol bastante conocido, no al nivel de _Beckham_ _(3) _pero tienes tus fanáticas, porque no le pediste algunas de ellas, creo que gustosas te acompañarían.

-Ginny, la única mujer que me hubiese gustado invitar no puede asistir conmigo, así que decidí recurrir a ti, eres mi hermana, parte de mi familia, por favor – creo que fue su tono de suplica lo que convenció, no quería tener un hermano frustrado, ya tenía suficiente conmigo.

-Está bien asistiré contigo, sólo porque no quiero que se burlen de ti en la sección deportiva, ante todo debo proteger el apellido Weasley –Ron me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-No te arrepentirás, de pronto puedes encontrar a alguien que te guste en aquella fiesta, suele asistir gente muy importante, popular y adinerada.

-Como se nota lo poco que me conoces, esas cosas no llaman mi atención, nunca lo han hecho, además lo de acompañarte al baile lo hago solo por caridad –golpeé el hombro de Ron y me dirigí a mi habitación sonriendo.

Me senté en la cama y oprimí con mi mano mi pecho, el dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo y a su vez me costaba más disimularlo, las medicinas por sí sola no estaban dando resultando, quizás mi condición había empeorado y yo por estar desconectada del mundo no me había enterado. Tome el teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio y saque una tarjeta de la cajonera, marque los números y espere que me contestaran.

-¿Bueno?- Una voz conocida sonó por el teléfono.

-Doctora Evans, habla Ginevra Weasley – _¿Estás segura que haces lo correcto?-_ disculpe que le llame así de pronto pero quería ver la posibilidad de cambiar al especialista que me está tratando.

--

Respire hondo e intente sonreí, sería la última vez que lo vería y la verdad no sabía si seria para bien o para mal, toque la puerta de la oficina al no encontrarme con su enfermera, así que dispuse a entrar sin ser anunciada.

-Pasa Cho, sabes que cuando no hay pacientes no es necesario que toques la puerta - su voz era tan masculina que me provocó una onda electricidad que fue desde mi cerebro hasta la puntas de los pies.

-Perdón, soy yo, Ginny- asome mi cabeza por la puerta y vi como se puso de pie para recibirme, se notaba nervioso parecía que no se esperaba volverme a ver.

-Ginny, gracias al cielo, me tenias muy preocupado, ¿te encuentras bien?- pude notar que lo decía enserio, que realmente estaba preocupado por mí, su rostro lo reflejaba así , su tono de voz era distinto– fui a verte a tu casa pero Ron me dijo que no había de que preocuparme que estabas bien, pero que no querías ver a nadie, y pues no quise entrometerme más en el asunto, la verdad era que no quería incomodarte con mi presencia, además estaba seguro que si algo te sucediera tu hermano o tu familia me lo informaría a la brevedad.

Bien, aquí iba de nuevo, creo que estaba a punto de confirmar que si recibía alguna emoción fuerte mi organismo se desestabiliza, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo era que estaba recostada en la camilla, una sensación _déjà vu _me invadió, la misma escena vivida la semana anterior se estaba materializando.

-Ginny – su voz era tan suave, sus manos acariciaban mi rostro provocándome una paz infinita, las mariposas de mi estomago había estallado y revoloteaban en mi interior, su voz en mi oído emitía una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, definitivamente tendría que dejar de verlo o enloquecería. _Bésalo_ fue el consejo de mi conciencia y lentamente comencé a acercarme a su labios, pero fui interrumpida por su asistente.

-Harry… perdón Doctor Potter- se corrigió mientras veía que no se encontraba sólo, al parecer y muy para mi suerte no había alcanzado a percatarse de mi intento de besarlo, así que mientras Harry se encontraba confuso y distraído por la entrada de Cho, baje rápidamente de la camilla y me dispuse a irme, sentí su voz decir mi nombre pero no le preste atención puesto que ya no era mi doctor extraoficialmente, ya que antes debía recibir una carta del consejo y que se me fuera asignado otro especialista.

-Detente!- sentí su mano aferrar mi brazo y lentamente me voltio para encontrarme de frente con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban – ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!, porque siempre estas huyendo.

-Yo hago lo que se plazca, además te cuento que desde hoy ya no eres mi doctor así que no vengas a decir lo que debo hacer y te pido que me sueltes porque me estas lastimando – dije intentando mantener la calma, no quería volverme a desmayar nuevamente en su brazos.

-Así que a sólo eso viniste, la verdad resultaste bastante infantil, creo que perdí completamente mi tiempo preocupándome por alguien que no se lo merecía – bien, punto a su favor, mi actitud había sido infantil, pero la verdad ese no era el propósito de mi visita, además me sentí dolida cuando oí el tono con el que repetía sus palabras.

-Bueno, pero ya no perderás más el tiempo con una infantil, ya te liberaste de mi Doctor Potter – lleve mi mano a mi pecho y sentí una leve punzada cerca de mi corazón, vi como Harry adopto una postura protectora y se acerco a mí para socorrerme, pero enferma y todo, era bastante orgullosa así que no me deje socorrer, tome la medicina que cargaba en mi cuello y la lleve a mi boca.

-Por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina, necesito que descanse, no quería alterarte de esa forma, fue una actitud bastante poco profesional de mi parte- dijo mientras ponía una brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- Puedo caminar sola, no necesitas sostenerme – agregue en vano, porque ni con mi advertencia saco su brazo de donde lo tenía, y aunque me pesase me gustaba sentirlo cerca de mí, además sería la última vez.

Ya en su oficina, me senté sobre la camilla nuevamente, no nos dijimos nada por varios minutos, lo único que escuchaba era mi respiración que seguía un tanto exaltada, podía notar que él tenía la vista fija en un punto, y yo por más que intentaba no podía dejar de mirarlo, todo en ­él me parecía fascinante, desde su forma de actuar hasta su forma de vestir. ¿_Estás enamorada? _Fue lo que paso por mi mente, pero no fui capaz de contestar no sé si tenía más miedo de decir que no o de decir que sí.

-Yo me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dije mientras saltaba de la camilla y tomaba mi bolsa.

- Espera, ¿sólo a eso viniste?... Quiero decir a darme la noticia de que ya no sería tu doctor- dijo mientras se incorporada de la silla.

-Bueno, no… tenía una duda y quería que me la aclararas- camine y esta vez me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, él al verme avanzar volvió a acomodarse en su silla - veras dentro de unos días voy a asistir con Ron a un baile de caridad y quería saber si era bueno para mi salud el beber algo de alcohol – pregunte.

- Baile de caridad – algo parecido a una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero rápidamente se desvaneció, se aclaro la garganta y me dedico una mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – dije un tanto incomoda - No es que quiera perder la conciencia con el alcohol, sólo quiero beber algo suave, además hace tiempo que no asisto a una fiesta, espero que el bailar tampoco me traiga problemas – ultimadamente mi enfermedad me tenia al borde de la locura, me restringía a más no poder, cercenando sueños y esperanzas.

-Con respecto al alcohol no creo que te de problemas, no hay ningún estudio que indique que pueda afectar a tu organismo o provocarte algún síntoma distinto a lo que el alcohol suele provocar en uno, y con lo del baile no tienes problemas, solo evita exigirte más de la cuenta, aunque si vas a bailar con ron te recomendaría que le dijeses que te lo prohibí, ya sabes lo digo por el bienestar de tus pies – me sonrió y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, la verdad que Ron era bastante mal bailarín pero como era un baile bastante popular quizás podía encontrar entre la multitud alguna otra pareja que se moviera con un poco más de ritmo.

La enfermera volvió a interrumpirnos entregándole una nota a Harry, él la leyó inmediatamente y le dedico una incómoda sonrisa a la muchacha, esta se enrojeció un poco y salió de la oficina sin antes dedicarme una mirada de pocos amigos. Me sentí incomoda con aquella situación, algo fuera de lugar, y por no decir celosa de la forma tan familiar que se trataban, así que tome mi bolsa y extendí mi mano en dirección a Harry.

-Bueno…- maldición que se suponía que le debía decir, soy una cobarde y como me siento atraída por ti decidí huir, porque no quiero seguir alimentando una farsa –gracias por todo – sin duda era patética, pero al menos ya había dado el paso más difícil.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Ginny- apretó mi mano un poco más fuerte, evitando que me zafase tan fácilmente, como si quisiese prologar el contacto, pero en su rostro no había ninguna señal de aquello, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

-Espero volverte a ver algún día – dije sin pensarlo, le estaba diciendo adiós pero por dentro me moría por volverlo a ver lo más pronto posible.

-Quizás… quizás pronto – esta vez me sonrió como si él supiese algo que yo no, tome rápidamente mi bolsa y salí de ahí, de espalda a su puerta sentí como caía nuevamente a mi realidad, desde ahora seguíamos caminos separados, pero con él se quedaba un sentimiento que aun carecía de nombre.

-

-

-

**Volvi!!**

**Ahhh les subo capitulo de la playa... es un sueno que la casa tenga wifi!! jaajaja se suponia q les subiria el cap el finde pasado desde el hotel en NY pero no di abasto... muchas cosas que hacer... y el domingo estaba tan cansada que me lo di de vacaciones!! xD**

**Bueno debo darles las gracias por sus comentarios , realmente los aprecio... me dan constante fuerza para seguir... ahora toy armando el cap que sigue... solo llevo una hoja pero este finde lo pulo y lo termino...**

**Saludos!!**

**Y dudas, quejas, todo.. me lo comentan!**

**Enjoy!**

**Belen**


	6. EL BAILE

Capitulo 6.

EL BAILE.

Los siguientes días habían pasado más rápido de lo presupuestado, y el día del baile ya estaba sobre mis hombros, y como buena característica femenina no tenía ni más remota idea de que me pondría, confieso que no tenía ninguna intención más que de pasar un buen rato junto a gente que no me conocía, quizás interiorizarme de algunas cosas, dejar que mi hermano hiciese lo que quisiese, pero mi pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la abrupta entrada de Hermione, quien venía vestida como para una fiesta y cargaba consigo un gran caja blanca con una cinta roja a su alrededor.

-Veo que llego a tiempo, he de adivinar que no sabes que ponerte, no quieres ser muy casual pero tampoco caer en la exageración – dijo mientras comenzaba a desenvolver la caja sobre mi cama.

-Y yo veo que me has de conocer muy bien, para saber lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos, pero debo decir que me alegra que este aquí, sin duda necesitaba una mano amiga- dije mientras me movía junto a mi cama, curiosa de lo que encontraba dentro de esa caja.

-Bueno como soy tu amiga, decidí hacerte un pequeño regalo para esta ocasión, se que vas a asistir al baile de caridad así que te traje este vestido – mientras lo iba sacando de la caja repare que era el pedazo de tela más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, era un tono verde esmeralda deslumbrante.

- No debiste haberte molestando – respondí mientras ponía sobre mi cuerpo el vestido y analizaba lo bien que combinaba con mi pálida piel.

-No fue una molestia, solo pensé que el verde esmeralda se había trasformado en tu color favorito hace ya algún tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

Hermione me hizo una seña para que entrara a ponerme el vestido y sin más obedecí, cuando vi el reflejo de mi imagen en el espejo me gusto lo que vi, el vestido calzaba a la perfección en mi cuerpo, no era exageradamente revelador, más bien algo casual y elegante, salí del cuarto de baño y recibí la automática aprobación de mi amiga quien me miraba maravillada.

-Bueno ahora nos toca unos retoques con el cabello y un poco de maquillaje y estaremos lista para asistir al baile- añadió mientras apartaba una silla para que pudiera sentar.

-Espera un momento- señale- como es eso de estar listas.

-Pues yo también voy al baile, además yo te dije que lo estaba organizando junto con mis padres, recuerdas.

-Nunca hablaste del baile, solo de algo que organizar, eso quiere decir que el baile de caridad lo organiza la clínica en la que trabajan tus padres.

- Exacto, mediante el baile reciben donaciones para ampliar las instalaciones y dar un mejor servicio a los nuevos pacientes, dar un mejor rumbo a algunas investigaciones y de maces- señalo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el cepillo del mueble y comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello.

-Eso quiere decir que él estará allí, ¿cierto?- pregunte mientras las mariposas en mi estomago alzaban nuevamente el viaje, revoloteando y causando una sensación placentera.

-Eso creo, la verdad no he recibido su confirmación pero tampoco he sabido que no asistirá, así que todo queda en un quizás.

Hermione peino mi cabello, añadiendo unas cuantas ondas en el, maquillo mi rostro de un modo muy natural y el toque final fue un collar bastante sencillo pero que sobre mi cuello lucia hermoso. Mi amiga termino de arreglarte en mi cuarto, lucía un vestido negro y un peinado recogido, luego de una hora ambas estábamos listas para asistir al famoso baile de caridad, solo me quedaba esperar la aparición de mi hermano, mientras tanto mis pensamientos me torturaban con la imagen de Harry, pensé un par de veces de rechazar la invitación y quedarme en casa, pero mi amiga se había tomado muchas molestias por mí, así que no tenía la intención de decepcionarla con mi actitud infantil.

-Estamos listos – la voz de mi hermano resonó en la sala, Hermione se voltio y observe como una atmosfera un poco extraña se apoderaba del lugar, ambos se quedaron mirando embobados, y las orejas de mi hermano lo delataron, ya que se pusieron tan o más rojas que nuestro cabello.

Camine rumbo a mi hermano y lo tome del brazo – Con mucho justos puedes cambiar de pareja en la fiesta, pero evita mirarla con esa cara de bobo, a veces disimular un poco nos viene bien- le sonreí y golpee suavemente su mejilla, le hice un gesto a Hermione para que son uniera y los tres salimos mientras mi madre nos daba la despedida desde la cocina.

Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, sabía que él estaría ahí, en ese instante una pregunta paso por mi cabeza ¿y si lleva a su novia?, fue el hecho que mi cabeza formulara aquello para que mi corazón se apretara, esta vez el dolor no era producto de mi enfermedad, si por el simple hecho de querer a alguien quien no me correspondía, una situación un tanto complicada desde el punto de vista que lo viese.

-Ginny, piensas bajarte del carro o te quedaras sentada ahí durante lo que dure el baile- la voz de mi hermano, me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, quizás el hecho de quedarme en el carro se estaba trasformando en la idea más cuerda en aquel momento, pero un sexto sentido o bien una orden que mi cerebro proceso antes que yo la entendiese obligo a mis piernas moverse, y me vi desabordando el automóvil.

-Bueno yo debo adelantarme, tengo que encontrar a mis padres y ver si todo está marchando a la perfección, espero que pasen una buena velada, les prometo que los buscare durante la fiesta – respire profundo y tome nuevamente el brazo de mi hermano, quien perseguía con la vista la imagen de mi amiga perdiéndose entre la multitud, caí en cuenta que lugar estaba atestado de gente, muchos rostros completamente desconocidos mientras que otros no lo eran tanto, si bien debía dar a mi favor la buena cantidad de años fuera del país, lo cual me había sacado completamente de la sociedad que mi familia acostumbraba a tratar.

-¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto Ron mientras me sonreía – veo que estas nerviosa, no te preocupes zanahoria yo estoy para ayudarte y recuerda si te sientes mal acudir a mi o a Hermione- asentí con mi cabeza mientras observaba la decoración del lugar, todo en blanco mezclado con algunos tonos pasteles, todo completamente impecable, mesas ubicadas con simetría perfecta, un amplio salón de baile, música ambiente. A medida que avanzábamos por el lugar mi hermano solía sonreír y alzar su mano para saludar a la gente, mientras que otras simplemente se nos paraban por el camino para extenderle la mano. A simple vista Ronald disfrutaba de aquella atención, mientras tanto para mí fue inevitable buscar con la miraba a Harry, anhelaba verlo, un deseo casi contradictorio, pero de ahí a ese punto tenía una confusión en mi cabeza, que no lograba asimilar realmente lo que quería.

Las horas comenzaban a pasar, y mi aburrimiento crecía rápidamente, gente se paraba y se sentaba, otros gozaban del baile en todo el esplendor de la palabra mientras que yo seguía con una obsesión desmesurada de verlo nuevamente, me levante de la mesa excusándome de ir a tomar aire, quizás el caminar hacia que mi cerebro se oxigenara lo suficiente para que comenzara a trabajar nuevamente, todavía había parejas entrando a la fiesta y es de suponer claro está que nadie se perdería un evento donde tu ego es el que más beneficio recibe. Continúe caminando por inercia mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, en ese instante todo pareció congelarse, mi visión se centro en los dos personajes que entraban al salón tomados de la mano, una especie de vértigo me invadió y respire profundamente mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el frio mármol, seguí acercándome entre una especie de sentimiento masoquista, necesitaba ver mas pero al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, un par de pasos más y quede lo suficientemente cerca para observar a Harry junto a su acompañante, ambos lucían radiantes debo de ser sincera pues una envidia recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi a la enfermera de la clínica sonreírle con tanta confianza mientras le acariciaba el rostro, un par de personas se cruzaron en su camino para saludarlo y sin razón aparente yo seguí su camino moviéndome entre la gente, una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo detenerme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- era la voz de mi hermano retumbando tras mi oreja - te estuve buscando ya que Hermione me pregunto por ti.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma – dije mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo – si estas apurado pues vamos con Mione – e intente tirarlo del brazo pero se zafó, gire para hablarle pero él ya encontraba unos paso más adelante hablando con Harry.

Respire profundo y avance hacia Ron, Harry se encontraba aun tomado del brazo de la muchacha, intente que mi incomodidad hacia aquella situación no fuese evidente y salude con toda la naturalidad posible.

-Hola Harry – dije sin más, mientras que sus profundos ojos verdes se clavaban en mi persona, un impulso eléctrico avanzó por todo mi cuerpo y las mariposas que estaban en mi estomago revolotearon extasiadas – ella debe ser…

-Cho Chang, la novia de Harry – no alcance a terminar mi pregunta y ella estaba allí restregándome en mi rostro lo que se me hacía evidente – la verdad yo ya te conocía de la clínica, pero no suelo involucrarme más con los pacientes- articulo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno yo me vuelvo a mi mesa, mi amiga me está buscando y no la quiero hacer esperar más, fue un placer verlo a ambos – _mejor dicho fue un dolor de estomago verte a ti Cho, _añadí sonriendo mientras que mi grillito sacaba conclusiones por sí solo.

Camine un par de paso, mientras sonreía por lo bien librada que había salido de aquella situación pero sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo y me decía algo al oído.

-Si me entendiste solo asiente con la cabeza – dijo con aquella voz que hacía que mi corazón acelerara el pulso, asentí mientras su perfume me embriagaba y las ganas de poder besarlo me hacían perder el control – entonces será dentro de 15 minutos – añadió y yo seguí caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Llegue a mi mesa y me senté, oprimí mi pecho en una acción que salió casi por inercia, la verdad solo me sentía acelerada por lo que acababa de pasar y millones de preguntas sin respuesta cuerda se me vinieron a la cabeza, Harry quería verme a solas, quería hablar conmigo pero ¿ Por Qué?

-Te sientes bien – la voz de Hermione me sacaba de mis pensamientos – te ves un poco agitada, necesitas algo.

-Eh! No tantas preguntas a las vez que estoy aun procesando información – alegue en mi defensa- me siento muy bien, creo que bastante bien para ser sincera – una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro luego de aquellas palabras.

-Ginny Weasley, estas sonriendo quiero saber quien fue el causante para felicitarlo – dijo en tono de burla mientras se acomodaba en la silla que se encontraba al lado mío.

-Bueno amiga creo que te dejara con las ganas de saberlo porque ya se me está haciendo tarde, necesito que me cubras de Ron por unos par de minutos, aunque viéndolo bien tu lo traes loco así que no se te hará tan difícil la misión – pude notar como el color rojo se extendía por el rostro de mi amiga – por favor no seas tan evidente, si te gusta tienes todo mi permiso para salir con él, que me mejor que mi mejor amiga y el tonto de mi hermano, quizás contigo cambie de conducta.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente por el salón, rumbo a los jardines traseros, mientras movía mis manos unas con otras en señal de mi evidente nerviosismo, llegue a lugar que aparentaba ser nuestro punto de encuentro, pero se encontraba vacío, me senté sobre una de las butacas mientras la brisa nocturna provocaba que mi piel se erizara, los minutos pasaron, 10, 15, 20 y su voz rompió el silencio perpetuo de la escena.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, me fue muy difícil zafarme de Cho – dijo mientras revolvía su cabello con su mano derecha, dio un paso más y se sentó junto a mí.

-Esta bien, debo confesar que si espere más de lo debido fue porque sentía curiosidad en lo que tenias que decirme- acomode mis cabellos esperando su respuesta.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche- sin lugar a duda era lo que menos me esperaba escuchar, el rubor subió de una manera abrazadora – te debo confesar que aun no entiendo el porqué pediste el cambio, pero respeto tu decisión, solo quería disculparme si en alguna medida yo forcé aquel suceso, existen veces que estoy tan sumergido en mi cometido que olvido o tomo encuentra las señales de los pacientes.

-No tienes que disculparte, si bien creo que tome la decisión apresuradamente siento que en cierto modo fue lo correcto, y quiero que quede completamente claro que no es por falta de profesionalismo, eres un muy doctor Harry, estoy completamente segura que llegaras muy lejos, fueron otras las variantes que me empujaron a hacerlo, pero ya no tiene importancia – concluí mientas me ponía de pie dando por terminada mi conversación con él, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Ginny- su mano rodeaba mi brazo, produciendo aquel calor abrasador, voltee y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, era tan hermosos, tan deslumbradores, bajo su mano hasta apoyarla en mi cadera y acorto la distancia que nos separaba, pude sentir su respiración sobre mí, extendí mi mano para tocar su rostro, para asegurarme si era real o más bien producto de mi bien desarrollada imaginación, cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de ambas pieles, una sonrisa afloro en mis labios, lentamente fue descendiendo y sus labios se acercaron a los míos.

-Disculpen – maldije en todos los idiomas que se me pudo haber ocurrido, me separe de Harry producto de susto que habría producido aquella interrupción – bueno creo que interrumpí algo, es mejor que me retire.

-Diggory, que haces aquí – fue la pregunta de Harry, de buenas a primera pude notar que ambos se conocían.

-Bueno Potter alguien me comento que vio a la señorita Weasley salir a los jardines traseros hace ya varios minutos, y bien la curiosidad de conocer a mi nueva paciente fue más allá de eso, así que decidí venir a presentarme, pero veo que interrumpí algo así que vuelvo al salón, por mi pueden continuar pero Potter creo que tu novia te anda buscando – pude notar a Harry tenso, controlándose de no explotar – bueno con permiso, señorita Weasley ya tendremos el placer de ser presentados como corresponde, pero de ante mano le dejo mi tarjeta – extendí mi mano para tomarla, volví mi vista hacia Harry quien no se veía de muy buen ánimo.

-Ginny….Lo siento, creo que debo entrar- puso su mano sobre mi hombre para luego verlo alejarse.

-

-

-

**Bueno creo que las disculpas no estan de mas, verdaderamente los siento mucho, si soy completamente conciente q me medore demaciado mas de lo presupuestado, pase por varios problemas, mi muerta pc que ya resucito, viajes, estudios y otros asuntos que prefiero que se queden conmigo.**

**Espero seguir mi rutina literaria y no desaparecerme por periodos prolongados!**

**Muchas gracias!**

Belen


End file.
